screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat (Cheese Edition)
Mortal Kombat (Cheese Edition), also known as Mortal Cheese, is a freeware game, produced by StupidArcade and MUGEN. In the game, there are over 50 characters to choose from. When you first start out, the game includes a set of 20 characters, with the other 30 you have to earn. The idea first started out as an online game, but strong demand caused it to become a download. There is a noticeable amount of change within the graphics in each level. For example, many of the first levels start out pixelated, while it gradually turns into a more 3d-type game. There are also a few glitches in the game. In the third level, you can suddenly see a picture of Weegee popping up really quickly in the middle of a fight, and suddenly vanish. There are a number of 22 levels, in which you have to fight about 20 new bosses. After a boss is defeated you will earn a new character, and you can use that new character to fight in Freestyle mode. All the characters, including the baddies, have at least five catch phrases. There is also points called Cheese Coins, which you can use to purchase characters (including baddies), that are not earned by defeating bosses. The main character, and the first one that appears on the characters menu, is SpongeBob. It first started out as a game, where two players try to push each other off a plate, playing as cheese. However, the creators of the game decided to make it more interesting. Although, players can still play the original game idea in the Cheese mode of the game. thumb|300px|left|SpongeBob and Hatsune Miku fight in the Big Bad Dojo. Characters can also be combined together, to create a CheeseBot, a robot with an unusually high attack. For example, SpongeBob can be mixed with Hatsune Miku, to form SpongeMiku. Video-game characters, like Mario and Sora, can also be played, but only in Freestyle mode and Championship mode. Story mode does not support, neither Mario or Sora. The Power Rangers can also be playable. With them, you can form a Megazord, without combining characters. You just need to collect the Megazord parts throughout the game. About every month, the game is updated automatically, adding new characters. However, for the past two years, new chracters haven't been added, but the creators have announced a new batch of about 100 new characters will be added. They also said, this will be the very last set of new characters. No more will be added. Plot: A once-flourishing nation is now in complete danger, with an army of dastardly villains. Brought together from the prophecies, hundreds of skilled warriors come to each other's aid in the biggest clash of their life, in a period of war known as "Mortal Cheese". However, an assertive and aggressive general plans to crush the dreams of a peaceful society, and threatens to throw the nations into oblivion. The general meets up with the heroes dozens of times, but fails each time. However, he saves a special power near the very end. He plans to use it on the heroes, and crush everything in his path. Now, you must help them defeat this new evil force. thumb|300px|left|Mario and Hatsune Miku battle in front of Peach's castle. thumb|300px|right|Grover and Homer Simpson battle. Some of the new characters go as followed: -Annoying Orange -Mama Luigi -Fred -Kamen Rider -Ash -Brock -Misty -Pikachu and a few other Pokemons -The Disney princesses -Doraemon Along with these new characters, there will also be at least 20 new fighting stages, to be added to the 291 already in existence. thumb|300px|left|Video of SpongeBob and Homer Simpson battle. (Note: The characters do not actually cuss in the game. That was just an add-on this user added.) Things you can purchase at the CheeseShop: -5-Up Shroom -50-Up Shroom -Baddies as playable characters -Secret levels -Character Cards -Accessories thumb|300px|left|The secret Boxing Match level between SpongeBob and Ronald McDonald. There's a set of 30 new characters, that can only be played in this mode. There is also a set of secret levels called Boxing Match Battles, which are 3D battles between the characters in a boxing ring. You must at least be on your fourth experience level in order to get this. Cheats/Secrets: -You can reach the tenth experience level, once you hit experience 2, by inserting the code "BEAST55XXccCOM". -You can summon Kururu's AkiBot, by pressing the keys A, B, and C in this order: A, B, B, C, C, A, B, B, C, C, A, A, C, B, B , D, A -You can transform Grover into Super Grover, by purchasing a secret item in a secret part of CheeseTown. Go left of the CheeseShop, and you'll come across a warp pipe that has been worn out. Clean it out, by spending your Cheese Coins on a special janitor. Then you'll be able to go through, and reach the secret shop. -When using a Megazord, hold down 'z' for three seconds to activate the Zord Strike, to damage twice as much HP from your opponent. -When using Mario, you can change the color of your hat, by pressing the 'h' key. -You can make Kirby sleep, while fighting, by putting the code "lolsleepKIRBY". -Temporarily earn all the characters, by putting in the code "CHARACTERRUNzzZZ". -You can make hundreds of accounts, instead of four, by inserting the code "MEGAFileXxXx". thumb|300px|left|Squidward and Waluigi face off in the Big Bad Dojo. Characters, like Squidward, have special weaponry. While Squidward carries a clarinet, some have swords, or different objects that they are most seen using in their shows. However, there are some circumstances where weapons cannot be used. For instance, at the last boss, you cannot use weapons, but items. Different items have different affects for some characters. There is also a Create mode, in which players can generate/download their own music, and add it to a stage. Players can also create a stage in this mode. This mode will also be available on the Wii, where players can actually download music from Internet Channel, and apply it to their own stages. The game will also be added to the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii, by March 2011. thumb|300px|left|Level 5 of the game. The game has went through many changes. Agreements had to be made with the original holders of the characters for Mortal Cheese. Almost all of them agreed to let their characters be featured in the game. In the upcoming Wii version, it is said there will be more than one story. There are probably going to be five stories in total. One story mode combines Cave Story and Super Paper Mario. Dimentio is featured as one of the main villains. You first fight him in Dimension D, like the original Super Paper Mario, but then he warps you into Castle Bleck, transforming into Super Dimentio, with a maximum HP of 340, which is larger than in the original game. As of now, that is the only story mode that is known to be in the Wii Mortal Cheese. The other four have not been announced yet. thumb|300px|left|Preview of the brand-new Pokemon mode in Mortal Cheese Wii. There will be characters made just for this mode, and not any other mode. There will also be 40 new mini stories and spoofs. There is going to be a spoof of Super Mario Bros. and Cave Story. You can also play all the different versions of Mario, along with all the other Mario-owned characters. Super Smash Bros. will also be a part of the game, with all the Smash Bros. characters featured in it. The creators of Mortal Cheese announced that the project for Mortal Cheese Wii began when the Wii first released. Miis can be used in Freestyle mode. He said the project took long, but now they've completed it, and plan to release it by March 2011. thumb|300px|left|One of the videos featured in Mortal Cheese Wii. thumb|300px|left|Preview of the spoof of Cave Story in Mortal Cheese Wii, in voice-over mode. There is an option of whether to keep the voice-over, or mute it. The Wii version also includes videos you can watch, which earns you about 300 Cheese Coins each time. Some of the videos have already been released, and are being featured on YouTube. The Nintendo 3DS version of it will be exactly the same as the PC version, but with controls to fit the Nintendo 3DS standards. However, the Wii version is said to have a brand-new eight-player mode. It also includes a set of 30 new, just for Wii, characters, along with all the original characters chosen for Mortal Cheese. All the cheats and secrets will also be the same, and so will the dialogue. thumb|300px|left|Preview of one out of the 30 said to be of the brand-new, never-before-seen, just for Wii, battles, in the Wii edition of Mortal Cheese. thumb|300px|left|The Crappy mode, in which characters, like Keroro, are purposely made to look crappy. In this level, Keroro and Giroro work together in 2-player mode to take down Colonel Sanders and Ronald McDonald. Along with Miis, players can also create their very own avatar through the game. They can also choose a character in the Crappy mode, so it can look bad quality. The game is also said to be combined with Mario Kombat. Unlike, the original Mario Kombat games on Newgrounds, it is said, you can use all the game's characters. This mode will only be available on the Wii. FAQs: Q: "Will there be a second Mortal Cheese game?" A: "Well, you can count the upcoming Nintendo version of it as a sequel, but, heck, you never know if they'll make a sequel to that, too." Q: "Along with the new characters, will there be new bosses?" A: "Yes, but only a couple. In the Wii version, however, there will be a load of new baddies." Q: "Where else is this game popular?" A: "Pretty much around Asia, mostly in Japan and areas near it." Q: "What's up with the Weegee glitch?" A: "It has been confirmed that this gliotch popped up when an update took place. In other words, Weegee is an upcoming character. Somehow, it made its way through. It's still in progress." Q: "Will the Wii version be released after the PC game update?" A: "Yes, they plan to update the game by the end of February, and release the Wii game by mid March." Need anymore questions answered? Just ask them in the comments, and they shall be answered. Videos to be released in the Wii game: thumb|300px|left|Another Cheese Coin video. All the videos that parody this scene that can be soon on YouTube are all part of the game. Click on the video, to see more Cheese Coin vids. thumb|300px|left|A side video on the Wii website. © 2011, Mortal Cheese